Painless
by Danica Enjolras
Summary: 100 fics about Fiyero Tiggular for LJ's fanfic100. Pre-musical to post-musical. In short, here be spoilers. Various pairings.
1. After the Ozdust

AN: So, I'm doing fanfic100 on Livejournal on Fiyero! So, I bring you Painless, 100 fics or ficlets about him. So, if you don't like Fiyero, Fiyeraba, occasional OCs, or Fiyero thinking, stop reading here.

------

As he got ready for bed, Fiyero decided he might actually _try_ to stay at Shiz for more than a couple weeks. The problem was, he wasn't sure _why_.

There was Galinda. She was definitely the prettiest girl he had ever met. And she was absolutely perfect for him: shallow and thoughtless.

And there was Elphaba. He smiled at the thought of Galinda's bookish, headstrong, green roommate. The fact that Elphaba was probably the first girl who didn't stare at him in adoration or follow his lead. The only girl he had ever woken up to see absolutely fuming instead of smiling and fluttery.

Fiyero laughed to himself. The two reasons he had to stay at Shiz were two women who were polar opposites: one out of something that seemed vaguely like love, the other out of fascination. All in all, a good way to start off at a new school.


	2. The Perils of Tutoring

AN: First of a two parter. The second part is A Misunderstanding.

------

It was a beautiful day at Shiz University. The birds were singing, the students were lounging in the sun, and Fiyero Tiggular was starting to doze of during his tutoring session with the resident green girl.

"Oh, sweet Oz! Fiyero, wake up," Elphaba growled as she prodded him with her pencil, holding her history book in her lap.

"Aww, c'mon Elphaba," Fiyero groaned before yawning, "have a heart. It's a nice day and-"

"And you said that if you don't get help with the work for Doctor Dillamond's class, you would fail. Right?"

"But look at-"

"No buts! Now-"

Fiyero, in an act of all out braverism and possible idiocy, stretched his arm out and covered Elphaba's mouth, muffling the green girl, "Elphaba, do you _ever_ let anyone else talk?" In response, Elphaba ceased her muffled protests and glowered at him, making Fiyero smile smugly before removing his hand from his mouth. "Good, now, why don't we study tonight? At a café or restaurant or-"

"Fiyero, are you asking me out on a date?" Elphaba asked dryly, with a slightly frustrated sight.

"What?!"

"Because, if you are asked me out on a date, I'll have to tell Galinda, considering that not only is she my roommate, but she's also _my_ best friend and _your_ girlfriend!"

"Elphaba, please," Fiyero sputtered, seeming to be trapped somewhere between flabbergasted and about to break out into peals of laughter, "what I mean is that we…reschedule our study session for tonight and in return for your help, I'll treat you to dinner. Anyways, Galinda's my girlfriend and you're…"

"Let me guess," Elphaba sighed, bracing herself for whatever accidentally rude comment was going to come her way, "I'm just your tutor."

"No, no! You're my friend, and I don't think I can thank you enough for helping me out," Fiyero said, quickly trying to find a way to get himself out of the hole he had managed to dig himself into, "So what do you say?"

"Fiyero Tiggular," Elphaba said harshly, her face turning a darker shade of green, "you are the laziest man – no, not man – boy I have ever had the misfortune to tutor!"

"So…is that a yes?" Fiyero asked hopefully, wondering is he had just dug himself deeper.

"Yes, Fiyero," Elphaba said, gathering her books, "Meet me outside Crage Hall at six-"

"Six?! Elphaba, isn't that a little early?"

"Fiyero, it's a tutoring session and we need to start early! Like I was saying meet me at six and you can pick where ever you want to go," Elphaba gave him a look that was far too familiar to the looks his mother gave him whenever he had been kicked out of the latest school he was attending, "Do you understand?"

"Crage Hall, six, find some place to eat," Fiyero flashed Elphaba a grin that would have most girls wobbly kneed, of course, Elphaba Thropp was not most girls, "And you need to dress nice for where I'm thinking of taking you."

"What?!"

"Well, for all the work you've done, you deserve somewhere really nice," Fiyero said, worrying he had just dug himself deeper.

"Fiyero Tiggular, this is a tutoring session, not a date," Elphaba scolded in a very authoritative tone.

"Elphaba Thropp," Fiyero started mimicking his green friend, "we can eat first and study at the library afterwards!"

"Oh, for the love of," Elphaba growled underneath her breath, "Fine! Fine! I agree to go wherever you want to go, but afterwards we _will_ study! Understand?"

"Sure," Fiyero said getting up, "see you later!"

Elphaba watched Fiyero walk away and shook her head, laughing to herself, "Fiyero, you are so stupidly male."


	3. A Misunderstanding

"Fiyero!"

The blonde Winkie prince turned around and lit up at the sight of his girlfriend coming towards him. His grin fell slightly once he noticed the angry look on the petite blonde's face. His grin completely disappeared when he noticed that Galinda had somehow picked up Elphaba's stalking movement and suddenly was in fear for his life. "Good morning Galinda," Fiyero said brightly, hoping to break her out of her strange mood.

"Oh, no! First you sneak behind my back and then you try to make things better," Galinda snarled vaguely cutely, "What were you doing last night!?"

"Last night? I was with Elphaba-"

"Hah! You admit it!" Galinda accused, "You and my roommate were on a date! How could you?"

"Wait…what?!" Fiyero stared at her in confusion, "You think we were on a date?"

"Of course! Did you see what Elphie was wearing? She got all primped and-"

"Galinda, just let me explain!"

"Nuh-uh! _Everyone_ saw you two!" Galinda squeaked in rage, "Not only did you lead me on, but now you're doing the same to my best friend?"

"Galinda, calm down! It wasn't what you thought it was," Fiyero said in a soothing tone, hoping that he wasn't digging himself into yet another hole, "It was just a tutoring session."

"A tutoring session," Galinda questioned in disbelief.

"Yup."

"At the Ozmopolitan?"

"Huh?"

"You went to the _Ozmopolitan_ for a _tutoring session_?!"

"Well, we went there for dinner first-"

"Dinner?! You took her to dinner?!" Galinda glared at Fiyero, who tried not to look vaguely terrified at the fact that his girlfriend had seemed to have picked up some of her roommates traits.

"-as payment for her taking so much time to tutor me."

"What?!"

"She's been helping me catch up in history class since I got to Shiz," Fiyero said, hoping that Galinda would just calm down and that he had dug himself deeper into the aforementioned hole.

"So, you took Elphie to dinner as payment for tutoring and to study," Galinda said, trying to get this all straightened out.

"Exactly," Fiyero sighed in relief.

"So, you and Elphie aren't dating behind my back?"

"What? You really thought that I'd date Elphaba?"

"Do you think there's something wrong with her?" Galinda questioned defensively.

"No! No! Galinda, she's my friend, you're my girlfriend. I think I like it that way, to be honest!"

"Oh, good!" Galinda grinned and grabbed Fiyero's hand, "So, you took my best friend to dinner, so I think we need to do something together."

"Like what?" Fiyero asked her, glad that he didn't have to worry about Galinda giving him the cold shoulder.

"I dunno," Galinda chirped, "but we can talk about it over breakfast!"


	4. Mountains Out of Molehills

AN: This ficlet's set right after the Lion Cub scene. Warning you now, from here on out, everything's out of order, since I haven't finished the 100 stories.

Fiyero Tiggular preferred things in his life to be simple. Dating Galinda? Simple! Partying? Simple! Sleeping though class? Simple! Trying to understand Elphaba Thropp? Not so simple.

He thought she was interesting, and not just because of her unfortunate skin color. She was the first girl to tell him off because he wasn't paying attention and actually got him to listen. She was the first girl to tell him that she would be his tutor because she thought it was the right thing to do. She was larger than life, so real, yet so surreal.

And, as much as he hated to admit it, he was a little bit in love with her. In love with the fact that she was passionate about everything she did. In love with the fact that she was so idealistic about Oz's future. In love with the fact that every time he was around her she fascinated him and made him think.

She was too much for him to handle. Too passionate, too idealistic, too fascinating. She was everything Galinda wasn't. She was the pure essence of what everyone lacked.

Fiyero pushed those thoughts into the back of his mind, better to be brainless.


	5. Solla Sollew

Surprise, surprise, I'm updating! Time for some pre-Shiz Fiyero!

Also, because I just realized I completely forgot the disclaimer the first time around: I don't own Wicked. I have never owned Wicked. I will never own Wicked. I do, on the other hand, own whatever original characters may pop up.

Prompt 27: Parents

* * *

Gail Tiggular heard her son's scream followed by the sound of his little feet running towards her room. The heavy door was pushed open, light streaming in to silhouette the small head peaking into her room. 

"Mommy," Fiyero said in a shaky voice, "can I sleep in here tonight?"

Gail slipped out of bed and picked up her five year old son and placed him on her very large bed. Fiyero looked at his mother and watched her sit down next to him with a gentle smile, driving the boogeyman away. A few scoots, and Fiyero was curled against his mother who started stroking his short blond hair. "Oh, Fiyero, what in Oz gave you such a fright?"

The little boy whimpered, as if trying to push the vivid dream away. "There was a scary man who was trying to hurt you and daddy," he said softly, "I don't want you and daddy to get hurt."

Gail smiled and kissed her son's forehead, "Fiyero, nothing is going to happen to either of us. Your daddy will be home from the Emerald City in a few days and everything will be just fine."

Fiyero let out a large yawn and looked up at his mother with sleepy eyes, "You sure?"

"Very sure," Gail laughed softly, making Fiyero smile, "I'm also sure that you sound like a very sleepy little boy who needs to find a way to dreamland."

Fiyero lay down and curled up in the massive amounts of blankets, "Mommy, will you keep the boogeyman away?"

"Of course," Gail said in a soothing tone, helping him fall asleep, "I'll try to chase the monsters away whenever I can."

"Promise," Fiyero asked before falling asleep.

"I promise," Gail said before kissing her son's forehead, "I promise."


	6. Catch a Falling Star

Prompt 46: Star

* * *

Fourteen year old Fiyero Tiggular wasn't exactly experienced with girls. Oh, sure, he had girls who happened to be friends, but he never had a girlfriend. 

So he wasn't expecting that asking his cousin's best friend Iris to dance would lead to being out in the gardens watching the falling stars that his mother mentioned to him.

"Fiyero, what did you wish for?" Iris asked, holding his hand, their fingers entwined.

"It's supposed to be bad luck to tell," Fiyero said with a grin.

"Ohh, please tell me! I'll keep it a secret!"

"I wished that we could just stay like this," Fiyero said, noticing that the red head's cheeks were starting to match her hair.

"That's so sweet!" Iris looked up at the night sky, "But if we did, we'd eventually freeze to death."

"My, aren't we pessimistic!"

"Not pessimistic, just…sensible," Iris grinned at the prince who she was curled up against. "Well, aren't you going to ask me what I wished for?"

"What did you wish for?"

"Peace. Peace everywhere."

"Yeah right," Fiyero snorted, "no one who's sensible would wish for that?"

"Oh, and why not?"

"Because it wouldn't hold. I mean, sure, if may for the first couple years, but eventually it'll break and things will just get worse!"

"Now who's pessimistic?"

"Touche."

Iris kissed him on the cheek, "I like you Fiyero, I like you a lot."

"I think I like you too," Fiyero said while looking up at the brightest star in the sky.


	7. Back to School

Prompt 32: Sunset

* * *

The warm colors of the setting sun enveloped the three teenagers who were sprawled out on a grassy hill. Of the two boys, one with straw colored hair and bright blue eyes looked glum, as if his world was slowly coming to an end. To his right, a boy with jet black hair and blue eyes not to different from his own took a light snooze, basking in the final rays of the sun. To his left, a girl with bright red hair and dancing green eyes sketched the blond boy. 

"Smile!" The red head chirped playfully.

"Smile?" The blond boy asked, unhappily, "Smile? It's my last sunset in the Vinkus!"

The black haired boy groaned, "C'mon Fiyero! Knowing you, you'll be back in less than a month!"

"True," Fiyero smiled slightly, "Still, it's nice to just take it in!" He then pulled a face of slight anguish, "Oh, sweet Oz, I'm sounding like Paiti!"

"You make it sound like a bad thing," Paiti said, swiping a red lock out of her face, "Really, is it that bad?"

"You were the bookworm," Oraj, the black haired boy said sleepily, "So yes, bad thing."

"Why?"

"Because, Paiti," Fiyero started playfully, "I don't think!"

"Well," Paiti started, smiling, "I know that!"

"Have either of you noticed," Oraj started, staring at the dying rays, "that we've done this everytime you get shipped off to another school."

Fiyero laughed, "Well, I'm sure we'll end up doing this again in the near future!"

"You know," Paiti asked playfully, "you never told us which school it is this time!"

"Great," Oraj moaned, "more information!"

"What school are you going to?"

Fiyero closed his eyes, sighing unhappily, "Shiz University."


	8. Thank Goodness

Despite the title, set during the Shiz days. And I'm aware it's a little early for Thanksgiving fics, but I couldn't help myself.

Prompt 93: Thanksgiving

* * *

In the Vinkus and Munchkinland, the holiday never managed to catch on. They each had a harvest celebration around the same time and didn't need another holiday just to celebrate how wonderful the Wizard was. 

On the other hand, the Gillikin embraced the holiday and used it as an excuse to have lavish feasts before Lurlinemas.

For this reason, Shiz University was on a week long break in late fall so that the students and faculty could go home and celebrate the holiday called Thanksgiving. This was also the reason why Fiyero Tiggular and Elphaba Thropp were dragged to the Upland family's spare 'cottage' (while Galinda called it a cottage, Elphaba noticed it was only a little smaller than the governor's mansion in Munchkinland and would most likely be able to house their entire history and life sciences classes so that each person had their own room and still not be a full house) in Shiz.

At the time this story takes place, Galinda Upland was locked in her very frilly pink room trying to find the perfect dress for a fall feast while the three cooks that lived in the oversized cottage prepared dinner. In the parlor attached to the dining room Fiyero and Elphaba were relaxing in overstuffed armchairs and were humming or contemplating.

Fiyero ceased humming and took a moment to gaze at the very peaceful green girl who almost looked like she had fallen asleep while sitting, "So, Elphaba," he started, watching her eyes snap open and proving to him that she had in fact, not fallen asleep.

"What?" She snapped at him in a frustrated tone.

"This whole thing's about what we're thankful for, right?"

"From what Galinda said that was comprehensible, yes," Elphaba said, rolling her eyes.

"Compre-what?" Fiyero asked playfully.

"By the Unnamed God, you really are brainless," Elphaba said under her breath, "Un-der-stan-da-ble."

"Oh. So, Elphaba," Fiyero started, noticing the green girl sigh in annoyance, "what are you thankful for?"

"Well," Elphaba said, her voice soaked in pure annoyance," I was thankful for a peaceful moment with your humming as a nice background noise, but then you stopped humming and asked me an inane question."

"I'm serious, you have to be thankful for something."

"So am I, and that was it."

"Elphaba Thropp," Fiyero said in an admonishing tone that wasn't quite scolding, "what are you thankful for. I swear, I won't laugh."

"Honestly?" Elphaba's cheeks turned a darker shade of green with the slightest hints of red, "I'm thankful to finally have friends," she said softly.

"I'm sorry," Fiyero said.

"You're sorry that I have friends? " Elphaba teased.

"No, I'm sorry you didn't have friends before. I'm glad you have friends now," Fiyero said with a kind smile.

"Alright then, Fiyero. What are you thankful-"

"Fiyero!" Galinda called, cutting Elphaba off without knowing it as she flounced into the parlor, "How do I look?" The blonde twirled to look at her green friend apologetically, "I would ask you, Elphie, but-"

"I'm not fashionable?"

"Oh, no, Elphie! You're," Galinda stalled, trying to find a good cover, "unique!"

"In short," Fiyero said dryly, "I think that means the same thing."

"Oh, Fiyero dearest, you are so harsh," Galinda scolded, making her best friend and her boyfriend try to hide their laughter, "So? How do you think I look?"

"You look," Fiyero stalled, trying to find the right thing to say that wouldn't get an attack of blonde fury, "nice."

"I do?" Galinda grinned, "I'll be back in a couple ticks, I need to go take care of my make up!" Galinda flounced back out of the room.

"What am I thankful for?" Fiyero asked once Galinda had left, "I'm thankful that I don't have to put up with her alone. I love her but, she's a little overbearing."

Elphaba laughed, "So that's what you're thankful for? That you're romantic holiday's been interrupted by your girlfriend's best friend?"

"Well, there's that. I'm thankful that I get to spend more time with you, since I want to get to know you better," Fiyero said honestly, making Elphaba blush again. "Is it wrong that I'm glad I'm friends with my girlfriend's best friend?"

"Well, considering I'm the friend in question, I don't think there's anything wrong with it," Elphaba grinned. "Of course, I'm not sure what Ozmopolitan's rules of dating are, so according to the laws of popularity, it might be."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Elphaba," Fiyero said with a smile.


	9. Goodbye to You

2: Middles

* * *

Fiyero sat in his dorm working on a paper for his history class, wishing Elphaba was there. She was the only person who had actually managed to get him to enjoy the class. Actually, she was the only person who had ever managed to get him to pay attention to a class and, surprise, apply himself.

He heard a knock on his window, and turned to see Elphaba floating, no, not floating, balanced on a broom. He rushed over to open the window and moved out of the way to let her glide in on her unconventional travel device. She slid off of the broom gracefully and turned to face Fiyero.

"Elphaba, what in Oz are you doing?" Fiyero just stared at her, trying to figure out just why Elphaba was in his dorm after flying on a broom and wasn't in the Emerald City with Galinda and the Wizard.

Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to force the words out of her mouth, "I…I shouldn't be here!"

Fiyero bit back a comment about the fact that she was supposed to be in the Emerald City and rushed over to her before enveloping her in a hug to try to calm her down, "What do you mean? If this is about Galin- Glinda-"

"Fiyero, if they find me here, you'll…I don't know what they'll do to you," Elphaba sobbed into his shirt, "but I had to see you one more time."

"Elphaba, what are you talking about?"

"I'm on the run, Fiyero! I went against the Wizard! I stole the Grimmirie! He's a fake and there's nothing 'wonderful' about him! And the Animals…he's the one who's doing it!" Elphaba looked up into Fiyero's eyes, warm hazel locking with deep blue, "If they catch you with me…they might kill you."

"Elphaba, calm down! Just-"

"Just what? Stay? Turn myself in?"

"No," Fiyero said, taking the tall hat Galinda had given her off of her head and put it on his desk before he turned back to her and smiled softly, "just…stay the night. Rest a little before you do something you'll regret." Fiyero noticed her incredulous look, "You look tired, Fae."

"Fae," Elphaba smiled through her tears, "I like that."

"So you'll stay," Fiyero asked hopefully.

"Oh, Fiyero," Elphaba sighed softly, managing to stop the tears, "I think that it should only take me a few nights to get to the Badlands."

"Just a tick. You're going to the i _Badlands_ /i ?"

"Yes."

Fiyero shook his head, as if trying to get the idea through his head, "You're going to the Badlands by i _yourself /i _?"

Elphaba nodded, "They'll never look there." She looked at the clock on the wall and gasped, "I-I have to go! If only have a few hours until dawn and-"

"I'm coming with you," Fiyero said, cutting her off.

"What?! No!"

"I'm not letting you go to the Badlands by yourself," Fiyero protested.

"And I'm not letting you throw your life away because of me," Elphaba said sternly. "Anyways, what about Glinda?"

"Maybe I'm not worried about Glinda right now," Fiyero said softly, pulling Elphaba close.

"I don't know if the broom could carry both of us," Elphaba protested weakly. "Fiyero, I…" She trailed off and looked at the Winkie prince sadly.

"You what?"

"I need you to stop this," Elphaba pulled away from him and grabbed her broom, "If you don't, I won't be able to say no."

"They say yes," Fiyero said, almost desperately.

"No!" Elphaba glanced out the window nervously.

Fiyero closed the gap between them and pulled her close before kissing her gently. Elphaba wrapped her arms around his waist, savoring her first kiss and last night of vague normalacy. Fiyero broke the kiss and noticed that Elphaba's cheeks were turning a deep shade of green. "Oh, Yero," Elphaba whispered, trying to keep her motions under control.

"Fae, you really don't have to do this," he said softly, "you don't have to go."

"Yes I do," she whispered, before pulling away from him.

Fiyero grabbed the hat off of his desk and placed it on her head, "Then you have to promise me you'll take care of yourself."

"I will," Elphaba said softly before going to open the window. She turned to smile at him sadly, "Yero, take care of Glinda. You deserve each other."

Fiyero watched the green girl stand on the windowsill to mount her broom and then rushed to the window to watch her fly west. Once she was out of sight, he smiled sadly and closed the window. "No, Fae," he said even though he knew she couldn't hear him, "we deserve each other."


	10. All That Glitters

Prompt 48: Diamonds

* * *

There were times that Fiyero thought about leaving for good. About going to find Elphaba on his own, without anyone knowing.

But then he always thought about Glinda. He truly did love her, in his own way. She made him smile and constantly tried to keep him from becoming too serious. She was good at that. At making people smile and forget their troubles, even if only for a few moments. She was the only person who actually managed to be a bright spot for him at Shiz once Elphaba was gone.

Now, she was a bright spot for all of Oz. A beauty covered in silk and diamonds, with a smile that shone like the sun.

It was amazing how much Fiyero loved Glinda.

It was a shame that he wasn't in love with her.


	11. Forget About the Boy

So, my first attempt at writing any version of Glinda. Especially crazy with jealousy Glinda.

Prompt 84: He

* * *

It was all his fault. And her fault. Their fault. Because of goodliest of the good couldn't be blamed.

Maybe she had been wrong about he best friend the entire time. Maybe believing that Elphaba Thropp was good was completely wrong. Maybe Elphaba Thropp was truly the wicked witch that everyone except Glinda and Fiyero believed her to be.

And Fiyero. Maybe he was just under a spell that she had cast on him in her pure wickedness. Fiyero could never love Elphaba, she wasn't perfect. She wasn't Glinda. And Glinda knew from the moment she met him that they would be married.

Even if Fiyero didn't love her now, once she got him back, he would. He would realize that Elphaba was meant to be her best friend and not his girlfriend. He would realize that the years they spent together meant something. That he didn't just love her, but was in love with her.

After all, Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands always got her way.


	12. Blood Red Roses

From here on in, things get a bit angsty for a time.

Prompt 11: Red

* * *

"FIYERO!" Glinda cried, the anguish in her voice breaking his heart.

He didn't want to be stuck on the poles, he wanted to comfort Glinda, who kept on crying his name out as the Gale Forcers, his former Gale Forcers, dragged him into the cornfield. He wanted to be with Elphaba, showing her the way to Kiamo Ko. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

He felt the first blow from the spear and could barely hear the Gale Forcer questioning him harshly over the beating of his heart. The second blow was worse than the first, breaking the skin beneath his clothes, causing blood to soak through his torn shirt and jacket, mixing green with red. Then came the third blow, this one from a club onto his arm. He screamed from the pain from the broken bone.

"Just tell us, damn you," said one of the men harshly as he brought his club down onto Fiyero's head, causing him to slip into unconsciousness.

He comes to in the middle of the night, still tied to the poles. Except for the fact that he's dying, he feels nothing. In the light of the full moon, he sees bright red blood mixing with the dirt. Part of him wonders if it's real. A part of him believes that he's actually at Kiamo Ko, curled up in one of the many beds with Elphaba. Until he feels it.

First there's pain, unlike any he's ever felt. Then there's a gentle warmth, like a blanket being wrapped around him, which quickly turns into a fiery pain shooting through his body, making him burn alive.

He sees red, then there's nothing at all.


	13. Silence

Prompt 37: Sound

* * *

He awoke to complete silence. No Gale Forcers, no Glinda, not even a bird chirping. All he could hear were his thoughts. Was Elphaba safe? Had she managed to get to Kiamo Ko? Would he ever see her again? 

Then the big question: How was he still alive?

After that, he realized that he couldn't feel…anything. Not the pain from the beatings he received from the Gale Forcers, not the poles he had been tied to, not the breeze that was brushing his face. In fact the only thing he even thought he felt was a strange poking all over his body, like when he had fallen asleep on a pile of hay as a teenager.

He looked around, trying to figure out what exactly was going on when he noticed his right arm. Where there should have been flesh and bone, there was burlap and straw. He smiled, knowing that this had to be Elphaba's doing. So, she did make it to Kiamo Ko, he thought, and that would mean she's out of harm's way.

The only thing that there was left to do was figure out how to get down from the poles and back to Elphaba. And then he heard something that broke the silence: the voice of a young girl.


	14. Behind Every Cloud

Alright, so I'll fully admit I like Dorothy, and it may show here. Please, don't throw tomatoes.

Prompt 41: Shapes

* * *

When Dorothy told Fiyero that she wanted to stop, he was more than happy to stop and just sit in a field. She was a little girl, and he understood that. Part of him was tempted to go the other direction, to Kiamo Ko, to Elphaba. That part of him was always beaten down by the part of him that wanted to protect the little girl who had helped him off of the pole he had been tied to and had quickly befriended him. He looked over at her to see her watching the sky with interest. 

"Scarecrow," Dorothy said, "have you ever watched the clouds?"

"What?"

"Watched the clouds!" Dorothy sat up and smiled at him, "You can pick out shapes in the clouds!"

"Really?" Fiyero knew about cloud watching, he had done it often when he was a kid, but she couldn't know that. He had to make sure that she believed that he really was a brainless scarecrow and nothing more. "I didn't know that."

"I'll show you," Dorothy said, before standing up and walking next to him, where she sat down. "First you have to lie down."

Fiyero smiled at her and did so, Dorothy following after him, "What do I do now?" He asked.

"Now you just watch the sky and watch," Dorothy said as she stared at the sky, a smile growing on her face. She pointed up, "That one looks like a cat!"

"It does?"

"Yup, see? It has little pointy ears, and four legs, and a tail…"

"I see it! That one looks like a crow, but it can't be."

"Why not?" Dorothy asked, smiling.

"It's white. Crows are black," Fiyero replied.

"Scarecrow, you're thinking!" Dorothy giggled, "You aren't brainless like you say you are, at all, are you?"

"Of course I am," Fiyero said, laughing, "I think you're rubbing off on me, is all."

"Maybe," Dorothy said, a smile on her face. "That one looks like a castle."

"A castle," Fiyero said softly in agreement, "a castle in the sky."


	15. I Can't Decide

So, even though he doesn't read Wicked fics, I'm dedicating this to my little brother, since he inspired this by asking me what I thought Dorothy and Fiyero were doing during the March of the Witch Hunters.

Prompt 26: Teammates

* * *

"Scarecrow, I don't want to do this," Dorothy said softly. 

"Do what?"

"Do what the Wizard wants me to do. Scarecrow, I don't think I can kill her! It's wrong, no matter how wicked she is!" Dorothy looked at her straw stuffed friend with teary brown eyes, "Could you forgive me if I can't?"

"Forgive you? Why would I have to forgive you? You haven't done anything wrong," Fiyero said in a confused tone.

"Because if I don't then Tin Man won't get his heart, Lion won't get his courage, and you won't get your brain! It would be all my fault!"

"Well," Fiyero smiled, "I can't really miss what I never had. But what about you? If you don't, you won't be able to go home."

"I don't want to kill someone so I can go home," Dorothy looked at him, "But it still doesn't make it fair to you, Scarecrow! You deserve a brain! You deserve to know things!"

"You know what? I think because of you I know a lot of things," Fiyero's painted face turned slightly somber, "And I think the witch wasn't always wicked. I think something bad happened to make her what she is now."

"Oh, Scarecrow, you're probably right," Dorothy said, a smile growing on her face, "And if she wasn't always wicked, there might be a way to make her stop!"

"Like what?"

"Like…maybe someone just talking to her? It must be lonely living alone in that castle. I wonder what made her wicked."

"Maybe she lost someone she loved," Fiyero said, a touch of regret slipping into his tone, "Maybe she was rejected because she's green and didn't have very many friends."

Dorothy nodded, "That would make anyone wicked." Just for a second, the image of Elmira Gulch flitted through her mind. "She reminds me of this one woman back home, Miss Gulch, she's very mean, but no one really likes her. Maybe she just needs a friend."

"Maybe she does," Fiyero agreed, "Having a friend can change everything."

"Scarecrow, for someone who doesn't have a brain, you're awfully smart," Dorothy said with a smile before hugging her friend tightly.

'You're so much like Elphaba was,' Fiyero thought, hugging his young friend back, 'I wish that your view of the Wizard wouldn't have to be shattered.'


	16. Contemplations of a Scarecrow

Prompt 25: Strangers

* * *

A world without Elphaba was unimaginable, yet he had to pretend he had never met her. He had to pretend she was a complete stranger and that the only thing he knew about her was that she was nothing more than the Wicked Witch of the West. Above all else, he had to pretend that all he hate for her was hatred, something that Fiyero knew was nearly impossible.

Since he had met her at Shiz, Fiyero had experienced a menagerie of emotions towards the green girl. Amusement, amazement, friendship, caring, fear, worry, love, but never hate.

And now, for her to survive, he had to pretend to hate her. He had to pretend to be joyous about her death. He had to be happy to watch her die, to hear her scream.

He had to pretend that he really was a brainless scarecrow.

He had to pretend that Elphaba Thropp was a complete and utter stranger.


	17. A Splash of Water

Prompt 51: Water

* * *

They only made eye contact once before the plan went into action. No one was looking, but Fiyero winked at Elphaba once before she put her broom into the fire and smiled at Fiyero.

"How about a little fire, Scarecrow," Elphaba asked with a slightly playful tone that the others in the room heard as cruelty.

This was it: Fiyero had to play along with this. Back away and let everything happen and hope it wouldn't go horribly wrong, "No, no, no, no!"

Dorothy noticed the conveniently placed bucket of water and threw it on Fiyero, not realizing some of the water splashed in to green woman's face.

Fiyero and Elphaba's eyes locked for a second as she stepped backwards towards the trap door. He nodded before she let out a blood curdling scream, "Oh! You cursed brat! Look what you've done, I'm melting! Melting! Oh, what a world! What a world! Who would have thought a good little girl like you could destroy my beautiful wickedness!?"

An air of finality settled through the room as she let out another blood curdling screech before completely disappearing from view. The four looked at each other, no one noticing that one of their own had a look of worry on his usually smiling face.


	18. Back to You

Prompt 66: Rain

* * *

As he left the Emerald City to make his way back to Kiamo Ko, to Elphaba, Fiyero noticed that the clouds were ominously grey. 

He involuntarily shuddered at the thought of getting stuck because of something so normal like rain. He sighed as he made his way down the road, occasionally giving the sky a glance with pleading eyes, silently begging for a rainless, mud less journey.

Fiyero realized how_bizarre_ it was that only a week ago he would have been more than happy to see it rain. Only a week ago his life had been so perfectly normal. Well, maybe not _perfect_, but definitely normal. And now that he thought about it, he didn't _want_ normal, he wanted a life with Elphaba.

He arrived at Kiamo Ko sooner than he thought he would. Slipping inside was easy enough since the sentries had left not too long after the 'melting.' He breathed a sigh of relief, something that he realized was completely unnecessary, but still natural. As he made his way up to the tower that Elphaba had claimed, he heard thunder crashing outside. He had made it just in time, the storm had hit only moments after he got in.

He continued walking up the stairs to the top of the tower, glancing out the windows occasionally and seeing the rain pelting against the windows. He got to the top and looked around, noticing the bucket Dorothy had used only a day before sitting on its side not too far away from a pointed black hat. With a grin, Fiyero looked around, just in case anyone was there, and then clumsily ran to where the hat was sitting. He moved it aside and knocked on the floor.

"It worked!"


	19. My Body May Die

Okay, so this is probably one of the angstiest things I have ever written. Major death fic. So, if you want something fluffy, this chapter and the following chapter aren't for you.

Prompt 30: Death

* * *

Glinda the Good died sixty years after the melting of the Wicked Witch of the West and her rise to power, surrounded by her family and friends. The citizens of Oz mourned the death of their beloved leader who was so good. 

No one mourned the wicked, but everyone mourned the good.

A Bird delivered the news to Fiyero and Elphaba a matter of days after her death. As soon as they got the news, Fiyero new it was only a matter of time until he would be alone.

He wondered what Glinda looked like before she died. Did her hair go white, or did she somehow find a way to make herself look young, like she has once sworn when she was still Galinda Upland. Did she age like Elphaba, looking younger than her eighty-three years with smile lines and wrinkles that only helped her look wise.

He glanced at Elphaba, who was absorbed in one of her books, her long dark grey hair tied up in a tidy bun with a pair of spectacles balanced on the bridge of her nose. The green woman smiled at him sadly for a second and he dismissed his morose train of thought.

'She won't die in the near future,' Fiyero thought, 'she's too stubborn.'

---

He wished he hadn't been right.

Six months after Glinda died, a harsh winter swept into the Badlands. The same Bird that had delivered the news of Glinda's death came to ask Elphaba to help a Sheep deliver her Ewes. On her way home she caught a chill, which quickly turned into a fever that just refused to break.

Fiyero realized just how bad it is if the only doctor for miles around is the one who falls dreadfully ill. So he did all he could do to try to help her fever break. He tried making her cool off by filling their pillowcases with snow. He tried making the room unbearably hot to help her sweat it out. Nothing seemed to work, she just kept on getting weaker and weaker. Eventually she couldn't eat and was only able to keep down broth and weak tea.

"Yero," Elphaba said weakly, "I don't think I can hold on much longer."

"Elphaba, don't say that. You'll be fine in a few days," Fiyero said, holding onto her thin, pale green hand.

"We both know that's a lie," Elphaba smiled weakly, before a guilt of look crept onto her face, "I'm so sorry I couldn't make things right. That I couldn't make you human again."

"Don't worry about that now," he admonished, "I'm just glad we had so much time together. I wouldn't trade anything in the world for that."

Elphaba had a wry smile, "You definitely aren't the brainless prince that almost ran over me at Shiz anymore."

Fiyero laughed, "Well, people change," the small smile shrank slightly, "Fae, I love you."

"Oh, Yero my hero," Elphaba smiled and nestled up underneath the mountain of blankets that were on top of her, "I love you too." A distant look overcame her, "I think I see Glinda. She looks so young."

He kissed her on the forehead, "Tell her I miss her. And I'll miss you, I'll miss you so much," he knew that if he were able to cry, tears would be streaming down his face by now, "Goodnight, Elphaba."

"Goodnight, Fiyero," Elphaba said softly before closing her eyes.

And Fiyero Tiggular was alone.


	20. The Ghost in You

This follows "My Body May Die." A ghost story for Halloween.

Prompt 55: Spirit

* * *

After her death, Fiyero took the shovel that hung on the wall and went outside to dig into the snow and frozen earth next to the apple tree that they planted after they had finished building their cottage. There was no funeral, no wake, no formality. No one save him and a handful of Animals would mourn her. To him, that was a tragedy within itself. 

Then it started. He woke up one morning the week after her death and a pile of books in the cottage that she had left out and he never had the heart to reshelf were in spots that Elphaba would put them according to her personal system. Throughout the day he saw flashes of black and green standing out against the white of the snow out of the corner of his eye when he was on his way to deliver the news to Animals that had become their wonderful, yet bizarre family over the years.

"It's just the light bouncing off the snow, I'm sure," Fiyero told himself.

When he reached the tiny village and spread the news, he found that he was wrong that there would be no wake. It was impromptu, but it happened in the town hall, everyone caught between mourning the death of their hero and friend and celebrating the amazing life that she led. The party wound down once the children were put to bed and their parents chose to stay home afterwards. He found himself on the way home at some point between midnight and dawn.

Upon returning home, he went to bed. Even though sleep was no longer necessary, he enjoyed the luxury. A part of him swore he could hear Elphaba laughing that some things would never change. The wind started kicking up and he heard her voice whispering on the wind, "Yero my hero."

Even dead, Elphaba would speak to Fiyero in the dark.


	21. The Fall

I should be working on my story for NaNoWriMo. Instead I'm writing ficlets. Shame on me. 

For anyone who's reading this, but hasn't read chapter nine (Goodbye to You), go read that first. That's right, I'm doing a continuation. (And then going to work on my NaNo)

* * *

When he went to the train station to meet Glinda, he knew that she would be traveling alone. Of course, everyone knew it. Everyone knew that the green girl that they all loathed at first and tried to love for the sake of Galinda was gone.

Everyone knew that Elphaba Thropp was actually wicked. Why else would she have been green?

Oh, Nessarose didn't want to believe it. Boq did believe it, but wouldn't let Nessa know. He couldn't leave her now, she needed him. And as for Fiyero Tiggular? He knew that everyone was wrong. He knew that Elphaba was one of the goodliest of the good. He knew that Glinda knew the truth, that she could try changing things.

He could have gone with her, and now he found himself in this predicament. Waiting for the girlfriend he was starting to fall out of love with because he was falling in love with the supposed wicked witch.

"Fiyero," Glinda called, a false smile painted on her face as she ran toward him, a young man trailing her with her bags. She wasn't bouncy, there was no spring in her step. She was, for the first time he had seen her, subdued. She ran up to him and hugged him before paying the boy who had her bags. "Fiyero, she's…she's gone," she whispered, attempting to sound calm, but her voice cracking.

"I know," Fiyero said, "I know."

"You do? B-but how?"

"She came to see me before she headed west."

"Why?" Glinda almost sounded, dare he think it, jealous.

"I don't know, Glinda. Maybe she," Fiyero paused, thinking of the kiss the two had shared before she left.

"Maybe she what? Fiyero, tell me," tears slipped down Glinda's pale cheeks, "Please, just tell me!"

"Maybe she wanted to go back to Shiz without being turned in and knew she could trust me," Fiyero said, holding his girlfriend tight. "Come on," he let go of her and picked up her suitcase, "let's get back to the dorms. No offense, but you look like you really need some sleep."

"That's rude," Glinda pouted, sounding like her old self for a moment.

"Sorry," Fiyero responded, not wanting to point out that Elphaba would have told her the same thing.

"Can I stay with you for the night," Glinda asked softly."

"What?"

"I…I don't want to go back to my dorm, Fiyero. I can't imagine being there without Elphie. Even when we hated each other, I was so used to her being there that it was almost a comfort to me," a sob escaped from her. "Fiyero, they're calling her wicked! They're saying so many awful things about her and so many good things about me and it's wrong! She's not wicked, not at all! And she deserves the position more than I do and this isn't good!"

Fiyero held her tight and let her sob into his shirt, the tears not letting up until they reached the campus. They got into his room and got into bed not long after without speaking a word. As their bodies were entwined in one another, they both thought of their missing friend.

Glinda thought about if Elphaba hadn't left. How if she snuck back into their dorm in the early hours, Elphaba would notice and probably tease her in the caring way she did. How she would probably tell Glinda that they needed to catch up on work for their classes and focus on things for sorcery.

Fiyero thought about how wrong this was. How he shouldn't be using Glinda in this way. He wasn't in love with her. But still, he needed her as much as she needed him and that was all that really mattered.


	22. What's in a Name?

Yes, yes, I'm writing another ficlet with Dorothy, please don't throw tomatoes.

Small idea that's been twinging at me and has been written in procrastination.

* * *

"Scarecrow, who are you?"

Fiyero looked at the little brunette with a sleeping Scottie dog on her lap who was sitting next to him underneath the very large tree on the side of the Yellow Brick Road. "I'm a scarecrow."

"But who are you?" Dorothy asked again, a touch of persistence in her voice.

"Dorothy, I'm really just a scarecrow," Fiyero insisted, knowing that if the girl found out the truth her life could be in danger.

"But…you walk and you talk and you have a voice and a personality, so you have to be someone. You're smarter than you say you are, so who are you?"

"You're not going to give up until I give you an answer, are you?" Fiyero responded with a sigh.

"Nope," Dorothy said while shaking her head, "I'll listen, I'm a good listener."

"Alright, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone. If you do, we'll both be in a lot of trouble."

"I promise," Dorothy said, placing her hand over her heart.

Fiyero smiled slightly, "My name is Fiyero Tiggular and I'm a prince from the Vinkus."

Dorothy's eyes went wide, "You're a prince? How did you become a scarecrow? Did someone put a curse on you? Do you have a princess and-"

"I'll explain all that later," Fiyero said trying not to laugh as he noticed that Dorothy's cheeks had gone pink, "I was engaged to Glinda, but left her because I had fallen in love with someone else."

"Glinda the Good? But she's so nice! Why would you leave her?"

"Because, like I said, there was someone else. She's misunderstood, but very nice," Fiyero said with a smile, thinking of Elphaba, "I think you've met her."

"I have? Who?" Dorothy realized who he meant and gasped, "The Wicked Witch of the West? Is that it? But she's so mean!"

"Dorothy, she isn't who you think she is. They claim that she's wicked because she went against the Wizard, but all she wants to do is make it so that everyone's equal. Especially the Animals."

"The animals?"

"Animals. They're smart, and the Wizard's trying to silence them, which made Elphaba very mad. I think she's the one who turned me into a scarecrow."

"But, if she loves you, why would she do that?" Dorothy asked, getting very confused.

"I don't think she realizes it. You see, after your house fell on her sister," he noticed a guilty look com over the little girl's face, "which wasn't your fault at all, she was cornered by the Wizard's guards and I gave her a diversion to get away, but-"

"They hurt you?" Dorothy asked softly, a slight quiver to her voice.

Fiyero nodded, "Yeah. So I think she turned me into a scarecrow to save me."

"If the Wicked Witch isn't wicked, is the Wonderful Wizard still wonderful?" Dorothy asked nervously, as if bracing herself for a huge disappointment when they reached the Emerald City.

"Not really," Fiyero said, noticing the sad look clouding Dorothy's face, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I know the truth now," Dorothy's eyes widened as if realizing something earth shattering, "But Glinda said that I could get home if I went to see the Wizard! Do you think he can get me home?"

"No, but I know someone who can," Fiyero said with a grin, "the Wizard doesn't have any power, but Elphaba does. If there's anyone who can figure out how to get you back to Kansas, it's her."

"Really? We shouldn't waste anymore time and go see her," Dorothy said as she picked Toto off her lap and put him back in her basket.

"Wasting time can be a good thing," Fiyero said as he got up before putting his hand out to Dorothy, who got up and took it.

"Since I know your name's Fiyero, can I call you that?" Dorothy asked as they headed off down the road.

"I don't see why not," Fiyero said, "it's a lot better than being called 'Scarecrow.'"

"Fiyero, I've never heard of a name like yours until today," Dorothy said with a slight laugh.

"I can say the same for the name Dorothy."


End file.
